


Progress

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Legends fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Progress between New Republic and Empire, 5 years after Specter of the Past/Vision of the Future





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



“Well, at least you’re not bored anymore,” Luke Skywalker quipped as they ducked behind the table Mara had just overturned.

“Fey’lya’s pontificating was getting on my nerves,” Mara said as she surveyed the scene. “Especially since he tried to sabotage Kaarde’s joint intelligence service.

“They picked the wrong party to crash,” Luke said with a grin. The formal dinner marked five successful years of the peace between the New Republic and the Empire, and the joint intelligence service started by Talon Kaarde that had kept both sides honest – or mostly honest. There had been rough patches, but no war. There had even been a certain degree of cooperation amongst regular people, and not just the governments. Luke thought it was promising.

The guest list was an eclectic one. They had enjoyed the dinner composed of delicacies from both Republic and Empire, and the bar had opened for business. Just before the pandemonium broke loose, Mara had been talking with Leia, Talon Kaarde, Bel Iblis and Gilad Pellaeon. Luke himself had been part of a rowdy conversation between members of various Rogue Squadron incarnations and Imperial pilots that might have involved people standing on chairs and demonstrating various piloting feats with their drinks. Luke enjoyed being back with some of his old friends, forgetting about being a Jedi for a few minutes and telling some tall tales. There had been a knot of smugglers, Republic and Empire, doing the same – Luke could hear Han laughing and Booster Terrik complaining while Mirax Terrik Horn told one of her favorite stories.

Until some idiot pirates apparently decide to try and make a name for themselves – Luke was pretty sure they had not really thought their whole idea through. A fair number of pilots, Wedge included, had quietly slipped out towards the hangar, while some of the bruisers – Janson and Hobbie were leading this crew – were slugging it out. There were probably enough blasters for a respectable armory, and all of the owners knew what they were doing. He had seen one man go down with one of Shada D’ukal’s zenji needles in his chest. Luke turned in time to see his wife slice someone’s blaster barrel in half, and kick the man out of the way.

In ten minutes it was all over. The intruders had been neutralized and were under guard by a mixed crowd, and a flight of X-wings and TIES had disabled their ship.

“Well, that was fun while it lasted,” Mara said as she snapped off her lightsaber. 

Not only had it been fun, Luke thought, but it showed how far they had come. 

How far they had all come.

Luke reached out and grabbed Mara’s hand. “The band is starting up.”

“Are Jedi masters supposed to dance at parties?” Mara said lightly as they swung onto the floor.

“They do now,” Luke answered. “I’ll make sure to put it in the rulebook.”

“You do that,” she said she slid her arms around his neck. 

They’d come a long way, Luke thought as the party picked up again, but he wondered just how far they would go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I know it's a little late but I wanted to do something that was just Legends and fluffy.


End file.
